Mario Party 4
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone OFLC: G8+ (General) |platform = Nintendo GameCube |pregame = Mario Party 3 (2000) |nxtgame = Mario Party 5 (2003) }} Mario Party 4 is the fourth installment in the Mario Party series and the first for the GameCube, which was released in 2001. It follows the original's style of board game-esque gameplay, as well as the use of many items and mini-games. The game's goal, as with most of the others, is to collect stars. It is also the first Mario Party game to allow players to team up. This is the first Mario Party game not released in December for Japan. Plot During a pleasant day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his friends are lounging around outside Princess Peach's castle when a mysterious floating present appeared. Shocked by what they saw, they moved closer to the mysterious present, when it suddenly changed shape and opened revealing Toad, Koopa Troopa, Goomba, Boo, and Shy Guy to be inside. Toad then proceeds to explain that with the help of the party cube, they would be celebrating Mario's birthday (the character whose birthday it is depends on the character selected for story mode). Toad then declares the party started and the game begins. The character chosen must then go through all the boards of the game, each hosted by the board's creator: Toad, Koopa Troopa, Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy, and later Koopa Kid (Mini Bowser in Europe and Australia). After the player has won on the chosen board, they will be presented with a gift by the hosting character, only to find out that in order to claim the present, they must beat the host character in a duel mini-game. Once all the main boards have been finished, Bowser will show up and disrupt the party, claiming that he too has a present for the player and demands that they play on his board. Once the player wins on Bowser's board, Bowser will challenge the player to his final duel. Once Bowser loses he will trudge off slowly, mumbling sadly to himself and he will drop a present behind; Mini Bowser will then appear and tell the player that Bowser had always intended on giving them the present. After the last present has been received (the last present is always Bowser-themed), Toad will announce that one more present still has to be given. A Power Star will then show up and give the player a constellation of themselves. After this, the ending credits will play and the story mode is completed. Playable Characters * Mario - Red * Luigi - Blue * Yoshi - Green * Princess Peach - Pink * Wario - Purple * Donkey Kong - Brown * Princess Daisy- Yellow * Waluigi - Black Boards All of the boards in this game were made and hosted by each of the enemies who found the Party Cube. *Toad's Midway Madness *Koopa's Seaside Soiree *Goomba's Greedy Gala *Boo's Haunted Bash *Shy Guy's Jungle Jam *Bowser's Gnarly Party Items *Mega Mushroom - Introduced in this game, a player who uses it is able to have two 1-10 dice blocks. Also, if a player rolls the same number on both dice, they will get 10 coins. *Mini Mushroom - A player who uses this item will shrink and will only be able to roll from 1-5. However, they will be able to earn coins by playing "Mini Mini-Games". *Super Mega Mushroom - This item has the same effects as the regular Mega Mushroom, except that a player can roll three dice blocks instead of 2. *Super Mini Mushroom - This item has the same effects as the regular Mini Mushroom, except that a player can roll two 1-5 dice blocks instead of 1. *Chomp Call - This item can be used to call out Chain Chomps to force the star to move from its location. *Warp Pipe - Allows a player to switch positions with a randomly selected player. Trivia *This is the last Mario Party game until Mario Party 10 in which Donkey Kong is playable. *''Mario Party 4'' is notable for being the first Mario Party game to have a plot revolving around an actual party. The theme is based on a birthday party where there are presents, cake, balloons, and streamers. *''Mario Party 4'' is also notable for being the only game in the Mario Party series that doesn't feature the Piranha Plant in any board, mini-game, item or any other place at all. The Piranha Plant only makes a brief cameo in the background of the Option Room. *This is the first Mario game to have Princess Peach and Princess Daisy in their current main dresses, and where Princess Daisy's hair is short. *Strangely, in one of the mini-games, if either Princess Peach or Princess Daisy are competing, they show the bottoms of their dresses as containing white stilted legs. *After the events of Mario Party 4, Toad and Boo become playable characters. Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy are new playable characters in Mario Party 9. *This is the first Mario Party game for the Nintendo GameCube. *This game completes a revamp in the 3-D art direction of the Mario franchise that started with Luigi's Mansion and continued with Super Mario Sunshine. *All the hosts became playable characters in later Mario Party installments. Koopa Kid was playable in Mario Party 5 and Mario Party 6, Toad became playable in Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6, Mario Party 7, and Mario Party 8, Boo became playable in Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6, Mario Party 7, Mario Party 8, and Super Mario Party, Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa was playable in Mario Party 9 and Super Mario Party, and Goomba became playable in Super Mario Party. *This is the first Mario Party game since Mario Party to not have any duel minigames excluding story mode mini-games. *This is the first Mario Party game where Princess Daisy and Waluigi are now playable in Story Mode. *This is the last Mario Party game where Wario wears his classic long sleeved shirt. Navigation da:Mario Party 4 de:Mario Party 4 es:Mario Party 4 fi:Mario Party 4 fr:Mario Party 4 it:Mario Party 4 ja:マリオパーティ4 nl:Mario Party 4 no:Mario Party 4 pt-br:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:GameCube games Category:Mario Party series Category:2002 games Category:Spin-offs